Jeananne Goossen
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |family = Unnamed father |yearsactive = 2006-present }} Jeananne Goossen is a Canadian actress. Biography Goossen was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, on January 3, 1985. Her father was a professor of Japanese literature and films. As an adult, she studied biochemistry at McGill University in Montreal, originally intending to become a gynecologist. During her studies, however, she decided to change career paths and pursue acting instead. She debuted in 2006 in the Canadian TV series 11 Cameras. One of her earliest roles was also in the pilot episode of the short-lived American police procedural Angela's Eyes. She also appeared in other Canadian productions, including the comedy film Breakfast with Scot and the TV shows Falcon Beach and Wild Roses. In 2007, Goossen was nominated for a Gemini Award for her supporting role in Falcon Beach. In 2010, she appeared in the miniseries Riverworld, based on a novel series written by sci-fi author Philip José Farmer. In Riverworld, she portrayed samurai warrior Tomoe Gozen. In 2011, Goossen starred in the eighth season of the crime series CSI: NY as Officer Lauren Cooper, and the ninth season of the crime series NCIS as Private Joan Matteson. During the following year, she appeared in the short-lived sci-fi mystery series Alcatraz as M.E. Nikki. In February of that same year, it was announced that Goossen would appear in the TV series The Following as FBI Agent Jennifer Mason. However, she was let go from the project in May. In 2014 and 2015, she appeared in the NBC-produced medical drama series The Night Shift as Dr. Krista Bell-Hart. Also in 2014, Goossen appeared in the Canadian sci-fi film Debug. In 2016, Goossen portrayed the role of Michelle in The Walking Dead, and also joined the cast of Nashville in a recurring role. In the latter series, she performed several songs throughout her arc. On Criminal Minds Goossen portrayed Fiona Duncan, a defense attorney hired to defend Dr. Spencer Reid, in the Season Twelve episodes "Collision Course", "In the Dark", "Unforgettable", and "Green Light". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 4 episodes (2017) TV episodes - Fiona Duncan *The Strain (2016) as Bella *Nashville (2016) as Vita Martin (3 episodes) *The Walking Dead (2016) as Michelle *The Night Shift (2014-2015) as Dr. Krista Bell-Hart (22 episodes) *Debug (2014) as Kaida *This Last Lonely Place (2014) as Luna *Darknet (2014) as Joanne *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) as Monica Davis *The Following (2013) as Jennifer Mason (2 episodes) *Emily Owens M.D. (2013) as Molly (3 episodes) *Alcatraz (2012) as M.E. Nikki (5 episodes) *NCIS (2011-2012) as Marine Private Joan Matteson (3 episodes) *The Vow (2012) as Sonia *Unlucky (2011) as Agent Wong *CSI: NY (2011) as Officer Lauren Cooper (2 episodes) *Suits (2011) as Theresa *Daylight Savings (2010) as Angel (short) *Unnatural History (2010) as Agent Fitzgerald *Riverworld (2010) as Tomoe Gozen *Republic of Doyle (2010) as Grace Ebner *Gitch (2009) as Tamara (short) *The B Team (2009) as Jojo Lum *The Dealership (2009) as Trisha Harms *138 Arlington (2009) as Anne Hale (short) *Aaron Stone (2009) as Arkov (2 episodes) *Wild Roses (2009) as Ricky (5 episodes) *Breakfast with Scot (2007) as Nula *Falcon Beach (2007) as Courtney True (12 episodes) *Rent-a-Goalie (2006) as Lise Lambeau *Angela's Eyes (2006) as Julie Molson *11 Cameras (2006) as Serenity (8 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses